Perte
by Caki Black
Summary: Ce soir, les tortues ont mal, très mal. L'un après l'autre ils craquent et pleurent. Mais pourquoi? Que c'est il passé pendant leur patrouille?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!

Voici une fanfic commencé il y a un bout de temps déjà que je recommence car ce que j'avais écrit ne me plaisait pas.

Doc voilà :)

P.s: j'ai toujours pas les sous pour m'acheter les droits d'auteur de nos tortues préférées.

P.s.s : j'aime bien les revieuws!

* * *

Ils étaient rentré épuisés, ensanglantés, blessés et désespérés. Par automatisme, les tortues s'étaient lavées et soignées. Les quatre frères avaient essayé de manger sous l'oeil inquiet de le père, mais rien ne pouvait rentrer. Leur gorges étaient nouées.

Leonardo était présent physiquement, mais le vide dans son regard montrait bien que son esprit était à des planètes lumières de la tanière, peut être entrain de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Michelangelo avait un coude sur la table, la tête posée dans sa main et jouait avec les légumes en tournant la cuillère dans ses nouilles sans jamais l'apporter à sa bouche. Raphaël fixait son bol sans sourciller ou cligner des ne l'entendait même pas respirer. Le seul mouvement prouvant que la tortue émeraude était en vie, était l'état irréparable de ce qu'il fut un cuillère en métal ,et qui ne ressemblait maintenant de plus en plus à rien, serrée dans sa main droite. Donatello, lui, tenait son bol de ses deux mains, faisant fi de la chaleur, son esprit complètement vide pour une fois.

Un à la fois, sans dire un mot et laissant leur bol encore rempli sur la table, ils étaient parti dans un coin de la tanière. Le génie finit dans son laboratoire essayant de terminer se qu'il devait faire. Par automatisme, le plus jeune alluma la télé ainsi qu'une de ses consoles. La tortue au tempérament chaud se déshabilla et se mis pile en dessous du pommeau de douche avant de l'allumer les yeux fermés. Quand à l'ainé, il alluma une bougie devant lui dans le dojo avant de rentrer en méditation.

Le rat fixait encore le centre de la table dix minutes après que tous ses fils ne soient parti. Fermant un moment les yeux de douleur pour ses enfants et de désespoir, il finit par les rouvrir après avoir laissé passer un des plus profonds soupirs de toute sa vie. Doucement, sans se presser, il débarrassa la table. Splinter mis les 4 bols dans le frigo, au cas ou, l'un d'entre eux voudrait manger plus tard. Il jeta sans même regarder ce qui restait de la cuillère de son cadet. Puis il refit un thermos de café qu'il posa prêt de la bouilloire à thé. A coté, il déposa la boite remplie de fleurs et d'épices délicates.

Le chef de famille prit ensuite sa canne et sortit de la pièce les oreilles abaissées. Arrivé au centre de la tanière, il retroussa ses moustaches. Désespoir,souffrance, incompréhension, douleur, perte, chagrin et supplice, tel était ce qu'il pouvait sentir.

Sachant qu'il ne servait strictement à rien de souhaiter bonne nuit à ses garçon, le vieux maitre se retira sans bruit dans ses quartiers pour la nuit.

_Oh mes fils, pardonnez moi. Mais je ne peux vous aider pendant cette leçon douloureuse de la vie._

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaam ! mieux non? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous!

**! ATTENTION !** le premier chapitre à été modifié ( complètement ). avant de lire ce chapitre ( qui a été modifié aussi ) allez lire l'intro! :)

Ou sinon, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Le premier à craquer fut Michelangelo.

Il avait décidé de jouer par automatisme mais au lieu d'essayer de passer le niveau, la tortue commençait à vouloir tuer tous les petits monstre mauves du jeu. Mikey laissait passer les bonus et les pièces d'or qu'il aimait tant, pour avoir plus de possibilités pour massacrer les personnages. Ce qu'il n'avait pu faire dans la vrai vie, le plus jeune tentait de le faire dans le jeu. Essayant plus de tuer que de finir les niveaux, la petite tortue finissait par perdre. Ce qui ne faisait rien pour améliorer son humeur mais à chaque fois il recommençait. Après avoir perdu une nouvelle partie, il se laissait tomber par terre, prenant avec lui dans sa chute une des couvertures du canapé. Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus brusque et la manette finit par voler après une xième partie perdue. En allant la rechercher, il prit un coussin qu'il mit au dessus de ses jambes et sur lequel Mikey appuya ses coudes.

Emmitouflé dans la couverture, appuyé sur le fauteuil, assis en position d'indien avec le coussin dans ses bras et la manette de jeu serrée dans ses mains, la tortue vert d'eau commençait à ne plus bien voir l'écran, les yeux embués de larmes prêtes à couler. Ce fut un « game over » de trop qui lui fit lâcher la manette au sol et commencer à pleurer. Michelangelo tentait de se rouler en boule, de se cacher dans la couverture et de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas déranger ou attirer l'attention de ses frères sur lui.

Pourtant, il senti rapidement les mains calleuses et fortes de Raphaël autour de lui. Sans aucun bruit, elles l'avaient cajolé, amadoué puis soulevé et posé comme un sac de patate sur l'épaule gauche du plus fort d'entre eux. Tout tremblant et en oubliant toute retenue, le plus jeune s'accrochait à son ainé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Fermant les yeux, il frottait son visage contre la carapace du porteur de sai, respirant son odeur de tout ses poumons.

Il laissa Raphaël le malmener et l'emporter où il voulait. Plus rien autour de lui n'existait si ce n'est cette présence, cette flamme familière et protectrice qui avait fait fuir ses cauchemars pendant toute son enfance. Les deux frères entrèrent dans plusieurs pièces avant que Raph ne le dépose au sol et ne le pousse dans un lit. Directement, Mikey se mit en position foetal. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à arrêter de pleurer et commençait même à claquer des dents de stress. Ce qui c'était passé en début de soirée commençait à se mélanger au jeu devant ses yeux fermés. En finissant toujours par cet horrible « game over ». Un moment plus tard, il ne savait combien de temps s 'était écoulé, le plus jeune reçu sa vieille peluche entre les mains.

Il y a des années, cela avait été un lapin bleu trouvé dans une poubelle par Splinter. Il y manquait un oeil et une de ces pattes avait du être recousue avant qu'il puisse l'avoir. A cette peluche, Michelangelo avait raconté tous ses malheurs et incompréhensions d'enfant. Il l'avait prise avec lui à chaque moment de la journée, le seul moment où il s'en séparait était pendant les entrainements. De part cette existence assez dangereuse pour une peluche, il n'en restait maintenant qu'une tête grise sans yeux avec une oreille attachée à un corps rempli de taches qui avait perdu tout son pelucheux. La peluche sentait la moisissure, le renfermée et une légère odeur de vomi persistait encore après tant d'année. Il avait après tout, toujours refusé de la lavée. Cette peluche, Mikey l'avait complètement oublié et ne savait pas ou Raphaël avait bien pu la trouver. Mais il la serrait contre lui de toute ses forces. Le plus jeune senti ensuite des couvertures être déposées au dessus de lui, le faisant presque disparaitre sous la pile.

Puis Raphaël entra dans le lit et le prit dans ses bras. La petite tortue se serra contre son ainé au point qu'on ne pouvait plus savoir ou l'une commençait et ou l'autre terminait. Michelangelo essaya de se calmer en calquant sa respiration sur celle de son frère. Après un long moment, ses frissons s'arrêtèrent et de fatigue, il finit par s'endormir. Mais ce n'est qu'après avoir inconsciemment senti deux autres présences autour de lui, qu'il arrêta de pleurer.

* * *

Et voilà. Mieux qu'avant non? :)

En espérant que vous avez aimé et à bientôt!

Caki


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous!

Voici un nouveau chapitre...qui aurait du avoir la même taille que les précédents mais qui a grandi, grandi et grandi encore. Y_Y

Bonne lecture à tous!

**Miss Homme enceinte 2 : **Merci, merci et encore merci pour tes revieuws. ET PARDON ! T_T Je te remercie pour TOUTES tes revieuws et m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir répondu plutôt. J'ai l'habitude de répondre par mp à ceux qui ont un compte et dans le chapitre suivant pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte. Et tu es passé entre les mails du filet car je ne peux te répondre en mp. Je m'en excuse. J'espère que cette suite te plaira!

* * *

L'esprit absent, Donatello failli s'asphyxier.

Par automatisme, il était parti dans son laboratoire après avoir quitté la table. Là, le génie s'était assis sur sa chaise derrière son bureau et avait regardé son écran pendant de longues minutes. C'est le son de fin d'une minuterie au fond de la pièce qui l'avait fait sortir de son état absent. Sans se presser, le génie s'était levé et approché du four pour éteindre la sonnerie. Cela fait, la tortue avait prit ce qui se trouvait dedans. C'était un mélange abrasif qu'il avait préparé le matin même et qui devait cuir à feu doux toute une journée avant de pouvoir être mélangé avec le reste des ingrédients.

Cette solution était l'une des premières que Donatello avait inventé lui même. Vivre dans les égouts avec un frère qui souffrait d'entomophobie aigüe ( la peur des insectes) fut loin d'être facile pendant leur enfance. Inventer cette pâte répulsif alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans fut à la fois un défi et une nécessité. Ce fut aussi l'une de ses premières grandes leçons sur la vie de famille : « Offres avec gentillesse et ils te le rendront au centuple. » Lui, il avait créé cette substance pour s'amuser, pour s'occuper plus que pour aider Raphaël. Après tout, ses frères n'étaient pas toujours gentils avec lui. Choses que le génie pouvait comprendre. Il était différents des trois autres. Il posait des questions, encore et encore. Il n'aimait pas se battre autant qu'eux. Et de ce fait le plus calme des quatre était rapidement devenu « leur tête de turc ».

Mais les grands yeux rempli d'espoir de Raphaël lorsqu'il avait expliqué sa création pendant qu'il l'appliquait sur le bas des murs de leur chambre commune. Ces yeux là, lui avait ouvert le monde. Le gros câlin qu'il reçu après ( loin du regard des autres bien sûr ) ne fit que confirmer se qu'il venait de découvrir. Il avait fait un tout petit quelque chose et son monde en fut complètement changé. Du jour au lendemain, il était devenu intouchable. Léo et Mickey se prenant des coups à chaque phrase ou geste de travers. Raphaël venait vers lui quand il ne comprenait pas un mot ou une phrase. Même, son ainé l'aidait lorsqu'il lui demandait!

Le plus calme de la fratrie avait bien sûr amélioré la pâte au fur et à mesure des années. Par contre celle-ci contenait toujours des produits corrosifs et pouvant exploser si mal ou trop vite mélangés. Donatello était donc près à laisser cette solution de coté, reconnaissant lui même qu'il n'était pas en état de travailler aujourd'hui. Mais le génie maitrisait le mélange sur le bout des doigts. Il l'avait déjà réalisé après 3 nuits sans sommeil et avant de prendre son café le matin. Sans oublier qu'il fallait changer la pâte actuelle depuis 2 jours déjà. Il n'avait plus qu'à rajouter 2 produits pour terminer ce mélange-ci.

Serrant la mâchoire, le génie prit le bocal et l'amena jusqu'à la table en pierre. Il alla chercher les deux derniers ingrédients ainsi que de quoi mélanger. Il était un ninja. Il avait déjà côtoyé la mort. Il avait donné la mort. Il avait failli mourir. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre ses moyens face à elle. Qu'importe si…Qu'importe si la mort les avait frôlé aujourd'hui. Qu'importe si toute l'équipe partie n'était pas revenue. La vie continuait et il devait faire son devoir, remplir son rôle dans la maison. Se forçant, Donatello ouvrit l'une des éprouvettes et commença à la verser délicatement sur la pâte tout en remuant de l'autre main.

Chtink…Chtink…Chtink… Le bruit fait par la tige en métal sur le bord du pot lui rappelait un instant pendant la mission. Mikey, blessé, était derrière lui. Ils étaient accroupi dans une canalisation d'aération qui passait au dessus d'une salle vide. Il regardait à travers les barreaux de la bouche en métal en dessous de lui, espérant voir ses ainés passer. Donnie n'entendait que le son de combat se déroulant plus loin. Il y eu une explosion à un moment donné et des cris de douleur. Donatello se souvient, il eu peur que se soit l'un de ses frères et avait déjà commencé à retirer la grille lorsque Léo et Raph était apparu en courant. Raphaël avait aidé Léo à monter dans la canalisation puis lui avait lancé l'objet extraterrestre qu'ils étaient venu chercher. Ils avaient du se mettre a deux, l'ainé et lui, pour aider Raph à monter. Ils s'étaient enfuit juste après. Blessés, le coeur détruit, la respiration saccadée et le cerveau en feu. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ce bruit lui rappelait ce moment là en particulier? Qu'avait-il raté que son cerveau essayait de lui dire?

Pris dans ses souvenirs, Donatello ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il faisait et commençait à verser trop vite. Des bulles commençaient à apparaitre à la surface de la pâte. Toujours dans ses pensée, le génie reboucha et déposa l'éprouvette avant de prendre l'autre et de continuer à mélanger.

Des bruits lui revenaient en mémoire comme dans un flash. Des morceaux de souvenirs qui passaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Le benjamin qui se tourne vers lui, les yeux vide de vie. Léo qui jure comme un charretier. La tortue verte émeraude qui tire Léo en arrière et qui fuit un combat. Et lui perdu entre tous ça.

Mais surtout, il se souvenait de ses mains, ses mains rouge de sang jusqu'au coude, ses mains qui au lieu de toucher la peau n'avait trouvées que des organes interne à vifs. Ses genoux de plus en plus rouge eux aussi, au fur et à mesure que leur ami se vidait de son sang. Et les cris, les cris de douleur qui résonnaient de plus en plus fort dans sa tête.

Tout cela se mélangeaient devant ses yeux, ses membres devenaient lourds et lents. Le génie ne voulait plus que deux choses. Dormir. Dormir et ne plus penser.

Il entendit au loin quelqu'un l'appeler. Donatello senti quelqu'un le tirer loin du labo avant de le laisser tomber à terre. C'était bien la terre. C'était froid, mais ça ne tournait pas. Et puis, il pouvait voir les lumières du plafond de là où il était. Elles étaient jolies les lumières, pleines de vies. Peut être qu'il aurait du les prendre avec dans son sac pour pouvoir les relier au corps de….

Clac!

_Aie!_

-DONNIE!

Clac!

_Arrête!_

Clac!

-Allez, Don répond moi!

_Non, laisse moi!_

Clac!

-DONATELLO!

_Qu'est que? Qui? _

Quelqu'un se tenait entre lui et les lumières, une peau verte, une carapace, un frère. Et le frappait ? Pourquoi? Il était bien lui. Pourquoi lui faire du mal? Un frère ne frappe pas un autre. Ha, il partait. Enfin, il pouvait revoir les ampoules. Il devait penser à un plan pour les décrocher de là. L'autre revient. Le frère a dit quelque chose. Quoi? Il ne sait pas.

Donatello se releva en sursaut, pour cracher et tousser juste après. Il avait mal partout, il avait froid …. et il était mouillé? Tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration, il regarda son plastron. En effet, il avait de l'eau partout sur lui. Tournant la tête, il vit la gamelle d'eau de Klunk vide à coté de lui. Derrière, se trouvait un Léonardo inquiet et furieux.

Le génie comprit vite ce qu'y s'était passé. Il avait failli se tuer. Des larmes de choc commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux encore rouges.

-Léo je….je suis désolé je…..

-Tu? Tu quoi Donnie?

-Je…Mon dieu Léo je….

Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Sa gorge était serrée et douloureuse. Il s'avança et s'agrippa aux jambes de son frère tout tremblant. Donatello senti Léo s'agenouiller et lui prendre le visage entre les mains. Il se retrouvait obligé de regarder son ainé dans les yeux.

-As tu fait exprès? Dis moi Don! As tu fait exprès?

-Quoi? Non non, c'était un accident…. C'était un accident Léo, je le jure.

Le génie se retrouva d'un seul coup serré dans les bras de son frère. Etreinte qu'il rendit de toutes ses forces. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, le génie eu d'un seul coup une révélation.

-Le labo! Il faut fermer le labo.

-C'est déjà fait Don. Et j'ai lancé le système de ventilation.

-Oh… Bien. Merci, je…

-Tu vas aller prendre une douche et te coucher.

Soupirant mais sachant qu'il ne pourrait faire changer son frère d'avis, Donatello acquitta de la tête. Mais il ne voulait pas rester seul, si il repartait dans son esprit encore une fois et qu'il perdait de nouveau pied avec la réalité… Le plus élancé de la fratrie prit le main de l'héritier dans la sienne et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Les minutes qui suivirent se passèrent dans un calme plat. Donatello craignant de faire d'autres bêtises et Léonardo ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Les choses se bousculèrent quelques instants quand Donnie rentra dans sa chambre. Son lit était déjà occupé par deux autres tortues. L' une dormait et l'autre les regardait. Le génie voulu demander le pourquoi du comment mais Léo le poussa dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Donatello se dirigea vers son lit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il se serra immédiatement contre la carapace de Michelangelo et l'entoura de ses bras. Donnie sentit Léo se coucher derrière lui et Raphaël lui caresser le cou. Entouré, rassuré et en sécurité, Donatello s'endormit.

* * *

Et voilà :)

J'espere que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre.

A la prochaine fois!

Caki


End file.
